


i'm never gonna leave so put your hands up if you like me

by dolliedear



Series: Valentine's Gifts <3 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolliedear/pseuds/dolliedear
Summary: Sebastian and Blaine have a hard time of keeping their hands to themselves.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe, Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Valentine's Gifts <3 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104206
Kudos: 3





	i'm never gonna leave so put your hands up if you like me

**Author's Note:**

> title from say you like me by we the kings  
> for em <3 <3

Everybody knew Kurt and Blaine were bad when it came to public decency, Mercedes basically caught them red-handed during Will's wedding. Sebastian and Blaine were even worst. KurtandBlaineandSebastian became a thing the year Kurt went to New York. Things were less than perfect between 'Klaine.' It was actually Kurt's idea to bring Sebastian in.   
Blaine and Sebastian were demon spawns. They were on each other constantly. Blaine was almost late to the New Directions' Sectionals performance because he was on his knees in front of Sebastian in a bathroom stall.   
When he finally caught up with his team, pulling at his clothes to make them appear semi-decent, Tina just glanced at him, "there's dirt on your pants, Blainey."  
Sebastian slipped behind and wrapped his arms around his waist, whispering, "Warblers are going to kick your ass, mon doux Blainey."

Blaine spun around and muttered, "In your dreams, Smythe," before kissing Sebastian— _hard_.

Sebastian tried not to skip class at Dalton, it was his senior year and he was aiming for college. Yet, he has been in Mckinley’s auditorium almost every other week, sitting on the edge of the stage, while Blaine sang his heart out. When he finished, he’d wind his arms around Seb’s shoulders, asking what he thought. And every time, Sebastian would say he loved it. They’d wait until the band cleared out before they were on each other. Blaine settling on Sebastian’s lap, sinking his fingers into his hair, as Seb placed his hands on Blaine’s waist. Fingers curled into Blaine’s shirt as he kissed him breathlessly.  
They’d only been caught a handful of times, mostly by Tina or Sam. In one case, Kurt had a surprise visit from New York and definitely was unprepared to see his boyfriends practically dry humping in such an exposed place. 


End file.
